


Housewarming Gift

by VeretianStarburst



Series: Intimate Gifts [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeretianStarburst/pseuds/VeretianStarburst
Summary: “I’m aware that Damen already gave you our housewarming gift,” said Laurent, “but I have something else.”Nikandros sighed in exasperation. “I know where this is going.”“So you don’t want it?”“I didn’t say that.”
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Series: Intimate Gifts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714075
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Housewarming Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'll use any excuse to have these three fuck, lmao.
> 
> This can be read as a standalone.

Laurent was standing in front of the tall mirror, occupied with buttoning up his navy blue trench coat when Damen entered the bedroom from their en suite bathroom. Their eyes met in the mirror for a brief moment before Laurent looked down to tie the belt over the coat, which resulted in accentuating his waist.

A smile tugged at his lips when he felt a hand on his left hip.

Damen was fresh out of the shower and still completely naked. He had never been one to bother with a towel after a shower when in the privacy of their own home, something that Laurent found himself appreciating many times. Like now, for instance.

“You look stunning,” said Damen, moving Laurent’s hair out of the way to kiss the side of his neck. Laurent knew where this would go if Damen continued.

“We can fuck later,” said Laurent, lightly smacking away Damen’s hand from his hip before turning around to face him. He already missed the feel of Damen’s mouth against his skin. “And as much as I enjoy seeing you like this,” he said, “you really should go get dressed now.” He leaned up on his toes, one hand running through Damen’s damp dark curls as their lips pressed together.

Damen groaned, returning the kiss before he pulled away to walk over to the wardrobe. Laurent was quiet as he sat on the edge of their bed and admired the view of his husband.

They had barely seen each other over the past five days. Laurent had been busy doing night shifts at work, so by the time he got home to sleep, Damen would be waking for the day. Meanwhile, Damen had been helping Nikandros move into his new house.

Five days with no sex was a long time for the both of them, and if Laurent was completely honest, he was starting to become sexually frustrated.

Just a little.

Okay, more than a little.

Laurent watched as Damen—now fully clothed—walked over to him. He laughed as he was pushed backwards onto the bed, his back falling against the soft white sheets.

“Stop it,” he said, his voice playful. “The wait will be worth it.”

“Oh?” Damen leaned down to kiss along Laurent’s jaw.

“Let’s go,” said Laurent, placing his hands on Damen’s shoulders to push him away. He was unable to stop the second laugh that escaped his mouth. “I would actually like to see his new house sometime tonight.” He got off the bed once Damen was out of the way and made his way out of the bedroom as he heard Damen grab the car keys.

-

When they arrived after a fifteen minute drive, Damen pressed the doorbell and they both waited while Laurent stood beside him. He looked over at the grass of the front lawn, which was in need of a cut. It only took a short moment for the door to open, and they greeted each other as Nikandros stepped aside to let them enter.

Laurent walked across the pine floorboards of the entry hallway. The walls inside were all white. Along the wall on the left were two doors, most likely one of them leading to the bedroom. Laurent would find out soon enough. He walked through the archway on his right and into the living room with Damen and Nikandros following suit.

“It’s a nice place,” Laurent said, running a hand along the back of the black leather couch as he walked past it. “I’m impressed. You’ve done well for yourself.”

Nikandros turned to Damen with an impassive expression. “Has he been drinking?”

Damen simply laughed, shaking his head no. Laurent had a small smile on his face as he stepped around a pile of unpacked boxes and stood at the closed glass sliding door that gave a view of the backyard. He looked out at it; the state of the lawn was no better than the one at the front of the house.

There was another archway between the living room and kitchen. Laurent peered into the kitchen without moving from his spot at the sliding door, and noticed the nine piece knife block set that he had picked out with Damen a couple of weeks ago.

“I’m aware that Damen already gave you our housewarming gift,” said Laurent, “but I have something else.”

Nikandros sighed in exasperation. “I know where this is going.”

“So you don’t want it?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Laurent worked on removing the belt at his waist, which was made out of the same gabardine fabric as the coat.

“Hold this,” Laurent said, passing the belt to Nikandros, who held it in one hand. Reaching into his coat pocket, he took out a bottle of lube and placed it on the coffee table. Nobody seemed surprised he had been carrying it. Looking at Nikandros, he said, “Have you properly thanked my husband for helping you move here?”

“Not in the way you’re thinking, I’m sure.”

Laurent’s eyes shifted from Nikandros to Damen.

Nikandros let out a breath of laughter, turning his head to also look at Damen beside him. “It’s been a while, since we...” he said.

Damen grinned, which was answer enough. 

Laurent took his time to take off his coat, silently watching Damen hold the back of Nikandros’ neck with one hand to pull him in for a kiss. It was an arousing sight, and one that Laurent knew he would never get tired of seeing. He draped his coat over the back of the couch and picked up the bottle of lube, waiting until after the fifth kiss before walking up to them.

“Show me the bedroom,” said Laurent. His eyes drifted down to the belt still in Nikandros’ hand. “And bring that.”

As Laurent had suspected earlier, one of the doors along the left wall of the entryway lead to the bedroom. In one corner was the large bed, and in another was a red armchair, which Laurent stared at for a moment before an idea came to him. He tossed the bottle onto the bed.

“Damen,” said Laurent, moving towards the armchair to pull it away from the corner. “Come stand behind this,” he said before stripping the rest of his clothing, keenly aware that the other two were still fully dressed. Just thinking about being the only one undressed as they fucked was a turn on for Laurent.

Damen obeyed, coming to stand behind the chair with a curious look on his face.

Laurent faced Nikandros and raised both his arms, his wrists close together. Nikandros understood the silent order for what it was, and began to wrap the belt around the fine wrists. They maintained eye contact as Nikandros tied a knot to securely keep it in place.

Laurent turned and kneeled on the chair, his hands resting atop the backrest of it. Damen had already unzipped his pants to pull his cock out, and Laurent leaned forward to kiss the tip. Damen shuddered, his fingers combing through Laurent’s hair once before he cupped Laurent’s head with both hands. Opening his mouth, he let Damen slip himself into it, the two of them both moaning. Damen’s thrusts were slow and shallow.

Nikandros flipped up the cap on the bottle. Shortly after, Laurent's fingers gripped the chair tighter as he was prepared.

“He’s quite loose already,” said Nikandros, amusement clear in his voice.

“Is he?” asked Damen, looking down at Laurent’s face.

Laurent flushed, gasping as his head was pulled away. “It was lonely without you,” he said honestly. Damen’s hardened cock was rubbing against his left cheek.

“Which toy did you use?” Damen asked.

“The... purple one.” It was the biggest size they owned. He held his mouth open again.

“Fuck.” Damen pushed his cock into Laurent’s mouth again. This time it went deeper, sliding all the way down his throat. Damen held Laurent’s head still as he said, “I would have loved to see that.”

Damen’s fingers in Laurent’s hair tightened at the same time Nikandros removed his fingers to palm Laurent’s ass. Laurent had been focusing on breathing through his nose, but eventually it became too much. The choking noise he made was ugly, and his gasp was loud as he was pulled away. He took deep breaths of air, feeling the first push of the head of Nikandros’ cock into him.

Laurent wanted to tilt his head down, to rest his forehead against the top of his hands, but Damen's hold on him kept him in place. His eyes looked up helplessly at Damen as Nikandros pushed all the way in. Laurent’s mouth was agape from the pleasure of it. Nikandros’ hands were firm on Laurent’s waist.

“Feels good, does it?” Damen crouched down so his eyes were levelled with Laurent’s, his hands sliding down to cup Laurent’s face.

Laurent barely managed a nod before Damen’s lips were on his. His eyes closed for a short and brief moment when Nikandros set a steady pace, unable to stop the moan that he made into the kiss. Damen smiled, kissing Laurent two more times before he stood back up to fuck his mouth again. With his head held in place, it was awkward for Laurent to push himself back in an attempt to take Nikandros even deeper.

“He’s very desperate for it,” Nikandros said. His laugh was low. “How long has it been since you two last had sex?”

Damen’s hands were back in Laurent’s hair. “Close to a week,” he replied.

Nikandros hummed, snapping his hips forward. He laughed again when Laurent moaned long and loudly around Damen’s cock. Damen let go of Laurent’s head to place his hands on his own hips, still thrusting. Laurent became a little overwhelmed from how good he felt from being filled at both ends.

“Keep making noises like that,” said Nikandros, picking up the pace, “and the neighbours will start to think I’ve got a whore here.” He slid one hand up Laurent’s back and over his neck to grab a fistful of hair on the back of his head. “They wouldn’t exactly be wrong, though,” he said, pushing Laurent further down on Damen.

The motion was repeated several times, and Laurent could feel his flush deepen as he heard the wet noises his mouth was making. He took in a much-needed gulp of air when Nikandros finally let go of his head, already missing the taste of his husband.

“I want...” Laurent was rocked forward by a quick, hard thrust, his fingers gripping even tighter on the chair.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” asked Damen, bringing a hand forward to brush back the hair that had fallen in front of Laurent’s eyes.

“I want you both,” said Laurent, a little breathlessly. “At the same time.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” Damen leaned down to kiss Laurent’s forehead.

Laurent let out a small laugh, then whimpered quietly when he felt Nikandros pull out.

“You can untie me now,” said Laurent, raising his bound hands up. Damen easily untied the knot, letting the belt drop to the carpeted floor. Laurent placed his hands on the armrests of the chair and carefully moved back to put his feet on the floor.

When he turned, he saw Nikandros had already moved onto the middle of the bed. Laurent climbed onto the bed after him, his thighs straddling Nikandros as Damen uncapped the bottle of lube.

Reaching a hand behind him, Laurent lined up Nikandros’ cock with his entrance before seating himself fully on it. He put both hands on Nikandros’ shoulders and leisurely pushed him onto his back on the bed. Nikandros’ head was now resting against the pillow, his hands coming up to hold onto Laurent’s hips.

Damen came to kneel behind Laurent on the bed, in between Nikandros’ legs. Laurent leaned forward, his chest pressing against Nikandros’. He took Nikandros’ face in both his hands and brought their lips together for a kiss. Neither of them moved.

Laurent made a pleased noise when he felt one of Damen’s fingers push in alongside Nikandros’ cock.

“How are you doing?” Damen asked, after the second finger was in.

Laurent pulled away from the kiss and said, “Good. More.” He sighed in content when Damen added another finger. Laurent put one hand beside Nikandros’ head on the bed, his fingers gripping the sheets as he moaned. His other hand came to rest on Nikandros’ shoulder.

Damen pulled his fingers out, and Laurent groaned from the loss of them. The sound of the cap being pushed open was heard, and soon after, Laurent shivered when he felt Damen’s cock being slowly pushed inside him. Being filled by the two of them like this felt even better than how Laurent had imagined it.

“Been thinking about this since your birthday, have you?” Nikandros asked, making shallow thrusts up. “I can’t say I’m too surprised.”

Laurent shut him up by kissing him. It was true, though. He had been thinking about this exact scenario many times ever since that night in the hotel room. He felt Damen’s hands above Nikandros’ on his waist. His breathing quickened as he sat up a little straighter, his head falling back. Damen’s lips were instantly on his neck, and Laurent knew there would be marks left there.

Moving his hand away from Nikandros’ shoulder, Laurent touched himself. His other hand remained gripping the sheets as his mouth fell open. It wasn’t long before he came, breathlessly laughing with a grin when he realised it had landed on Nikandros’ clothed chest.

“Little shit,” Nikandros muttered, his hips stilling as he also came. Damen was not far behind.

Laurent waited for Damen to pull out before he rolled onto his back on the bed beside Nikandros and worked on getting his breathing back under control. He watched Damen walk around to the side of the bed, where he leaned down to kiss Laurent. Laurent smiled into the kiss as he returned it.

“I’m starving,” said Laurent, bringing a hand up to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Damen zipped himself back up. “I’ll order something for us to eat,” he said, already pulling his phone out of his pants pocket. He sat on the edge of the bed beside Laurent, phone in one hand as he used his other to gently play with Laurent’s hair. “In the mood for anything in particular?” he asked.

Laurent shook his head a little. “Not really. Anything is fine,” he said, a little sleepy. He was enjoying the touch of Damen’s hand in his hair. He turned his head towards Nikandros. “I have a gift in mind for your upcoming birthday.”

Nikandros turned onto his side, propping his head on the palm of his hand as he looked back at Laurent. “Of course you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Part 5 will be Laurent/Nikandros + bdsm. I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to write it, but it will happen eventually.
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr](https://veretianstarburst.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
